


My Favorite

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Laura surprises Carmilla with a candlelight dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through the season three finale. Written for the ‘candlelight dinner’ and 'champagne' squares at 1_million_words February Bingo.

Laura was just finishing lighting the candles on the dining room table when she heard the front door open and close. “I’m home, Cupcake” she heard Carmilla’s voice call out.

“I’m in the dining room” Laura called out in reply. She turned down the lights.

Carmilla entered the dining room to discover the table laid out with all her favorite foods. “Wow, Cupcake” she said to Laura. “What’s the special occasion?”

Laura smiled. “It’s been exactly a year since you became human again” she said. “So I thought I’d order us some takeout and we could celebrate.”

Carmilla eyed the champagne chilling in a tub of ice on the center of the table. “And you even remembered the champagne” she said, grabbing the bottle and popping the cork open.

Laura handed her two champagne flutes. “Of course” she said. “What’s an anniversary dinner without champagne?”

As Carmilla filled the two flutes, Laura said “And there’s chocolate soufflé in the kitchen for dessert.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Chocolate soufflé, huh?”

Laura frowned. “I thought chocolate soufflé was your favorite” she said.

“It’s my second favorite” said Carmilla offhandedly.

“So what’s your favorite?” asked Laura.

“You” said Carmilla with a wicked grin.


End file.
